Jinxed: The Life of Tohru Honda
by Thea Rea
Summary: [AU][Tohru and Hatsuharu] Tohru is a very tolerant Editor, seeing that she does work for Shigure. What happens when she hires Vincent Cicly, only because she doesn't know who he really is? [COMPLETE]
1. Monday: Manuscripts and Interviews

**Chapter One  
****Monday: Manuscripts and Interviews**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Fruits Basket. How many times do I have to say it?

* * *

_"Eh..."_

Really, she didn't know how she had gotten into a situation like this; it was disastrous and plain stupid. It was hurting her pride to be seen like this, and hurting her legs even more. This wasn't suppose to be happening; not here, and certainly not now.

-:; o**n**e da_y_ a_g_**o** :;-

"Mondays, oh how I despise them," she muttered softly as she slowly walked down the busy streets of New York, her brown hair fluttering infront of her face, bringing her into an even more pissed off mood. Today was the first day of the week, and the most horrid one at that. She had to do job interviews today, because her stubborn secretary said that he wouldn't do them for her. She had not thought about his refusal at first, but as she stormed down the streets with a very agitated air around her, she really wondered why it was so hard to just do the interviews for her.

Rushing into her building, she looked up at the sky once last time, reviewing the sapphire tinted atmosphere before rushing into the large black building, her brown eyes floating around it with ease.

"Morning, Miss Honda," one of the men who passed her said, and she gave a slight nod to single that she had acknowledged him.

Breathing in, she turned towards the elevator, one where there was not a crowd of people before. It was only to her later regret that she stood at the one that had Felix standing before it. Her brown eyes had not caught him before, but now that she saw him, she groaned to herself with regret. The guy hadn't left her alone since she gotten the job here. It was sad that the raven haired man did not realize that she wasn't interested in his kind, and it was his own fault that she attempted to escape every encounter with him.

Tohru knew that she couldn't escape now, seeing that the elevator had just pulled up, and she didn't want to wait another twenty minutes for another one to come. She rushed in quickly, and stuck herself as far as away as possible for him, but knew that he'd attempt to spark a conversation despite all of her efforts.

"Miss Honda," he started, and Tohru's attention was slightly turned towards him, "How has your day been so far?" It was almost sick how he talked to her, because his voice always held this weird purr in it. She didn't know if he did it to try to seduce her, which he was horrible at, or it was just the way he talked. But for some reason, she really did doubt the latter.

"Felix, I've been good," at that, she cut off her speech, not even attempting to inquire about his own happenings. He responded, despite her lack of interest.

"As have I, but I feel much better now that your here," he did that weird purr thing, and she tapped the button again, as if willing the elevator to go faster. Luckily, they were one floor away from her stop. Turning her attention to the flashing numbers, she felt the familiar lurch of her stomach as the elevator came to a stop, and she hurriedly left, not even giving a simple goodbye as she parted.

The auburn eyes of Tohru Honda met that of orange, and she held in a growl. Her secretary, Kyo Sohma, that lazy ass who couldn't even hold reviews today. She didn't even bother with a hello and stormed off to her apartment, looking for the comfort of her favorite chair.

"Good Morning, Miss Honda," she heard as she began to close the door. It was the ever so taunting voice of her employer, Shigure Sohma.

Oh, Tohru really wondered why she worked in a place that was infested with the Sohma kind, she really did. But this job gave good pay, so she could hardly refuse. She took the liberty of becoming Shigure Sohma's Editor two years ago, and hadn't been able to escape the grasp of him yet. His stories were always interesting, though they sometimes seemed childish at how much romance they contained.

She interlocked her gaze with his, and hen came to the side of the desk and tapped at the mahogany wood. He took the message and lifted himself from her seat, and she gladly smoothed her suit before sitting down. She placed her hands on the table, interlocked them, and then set her chin atop of her fists.

"So Shigure, have you made you deadline?" she asked in a rather blunt tone, her words slower then normal. Usually, he'd have the mail deliver his manuscripts, and only came to her office when requested, or when he didn't make his deadline. But as she watched that devilish smile falter his expression, she rolled her eyes. He must have made it. "I'm guessing that's a yes then, Shigure?"

"Oh yes, and I think you'll love the new idea." Shigure's eyes were sparkling with some kind of scheming glare. Tohru took no notice; she really didn't care to look him in the eyes. She saw a pretty big pile of typed pages land on her desk, and an eyebrow rose curiously. Usually she only got half the manuscript from him, but this seemed like much more then his usual book.

Tohru nodded absent-mindedly, and then waved her hand quickly, motioning him to take his leave. Shigure didn't seem to notice, for he loomed over her desk with an excited look on his face. She glanced up at him, an irritated expression wrapping over her features. She looked down at the pile of papers, the clean white sheets filled with words. Her eyes traveled towards the title, "_Written in Love_". She raised a curious eyebrow and picked up the stack of papers, deciding to read the first few lines, she hadn't noticed Shigure walk out of her room.

_If you're reading this, I haven't finished the manuscript yet. About twenty pages in you'll find the first half of my story, haven't gotten around to finishing the other yet. Well, see you around!_

_Much Love, Shigure._

Tohru's eyebrow twitched, her face contorted into pure anger.

"SHIGURE!"

And Shigure swore he heard the scream all the way from his war, a completely sadistic smile wrapping across his lips.

**;;&&-**

"Next."

Tohru had been doing this same thing for the last two hours. Each applicant wasn't really that worthy of becoming her personal assistant. The job was open, because her last assistant, Yuki Sohma, went off and eloped with some woman in Canada, or Mexico. She had been extremely infuriated when he suddenly quit on her, but she couldn't blame him. Being her personal assistant required being able to handle random break downs, tones of paper work, and sometimes even editing papers that she couldn't do. It was a very stressful job, so she knew she had to have someone sturdy to do the job, and do it right.

Her secretary was making paper airplanes and having fun shooting them at her head. For being the same age as her, he really did seem much more immature. She didn't even care to turn her head to look at him, for she knew that he'd just act as immature as he was now. For all she knew about him, if she turned around, he'd probably go stick out his tongue at her. Her eyebrow twitched noticeably as he threw another paper airplane at her head. Seriously, he was knowingly antagonizing her.

Tohru looked up as she heard the sound of high heels clicking against the floor. Her eyes dropped considerably when she set her eyes upon the woman who had entered the room. Rin Sohma. God, she didn't know how many Sohma's there could be in the world, but she certainly did know that there had to be at least a thousand of them. And the last person she would want would be another Sohma hanging around her, especially one that kind of just hated her guts.

"Rin," she said politely, and watched as the dark haired woman sat down before her. Brown met charcoal, and for some reason, Tohru knew that it went down the drain from there.

"Miss Honda," she said, and Tohru could already tell she was seething, even though they had just began to talk. Rin wasn't exactly a nefarious woman, but she was very vexatious. The woman made you want to rip out your hair just standing next to her. There was no need for conversation, just a look through her empty eyes told you that she wanted to rip out your soul and eat it.

"There is one question I want to ask, why is it that you think I'll pick you?" Tohru queried, her voice not wavering. She had pulled back her brown locks, pinning them up into a loose ponytail on the back of her head, a few strands on her face. Her auburn eyes sparkled with curiosity, and she actually took the chance of staring directly into blank, lifeless pools.

"I just know," Rin stated without emotion suddenly, all anger gone, but no other emotions staining her voice. "You know I'm good at working around the office--"

"Rin, I've never even seen you work before..." Tohru stated a matter-of-factly way. She pushed a few strands of brown hair from her eyes, and brushed her nose, staring at the woman who was her senior of only a few years. Suddenly, charcoal orbs lit up with flames of anger. Mood swings.

"I am a good worker! Don't try and tell me otherwise!" Rin spat, and then suddenly rose from her seat, her long jet tinted locks falling all around her before she turned around and stormed out the room, but not before shouting, "You don't know anything!" Tohru blinked, unsure of what to feel or say at the moment. Really, she didn't care about what Rin thought, and Tohru wouldn't have accepted her either way. Her assistant had to be able to handle their personal lives, and her own personal life. They couldn't be weak minded.

"Next."

And then there came someone she _knew _would be her next assistant. Someone she _didn't_ know and she was certain he wasn't from the Sohma family, which she actually was wrong about. She didn't know it, because when he entered he didn't even acknowledge Kyo, and sat directly in the seat across from her. She smiled, brilliant white teeth shining in the dim florescent lights.

"Hello--," she stopped herself and waited for him to continue, not knowing his name or anything. His grey eyes flickered with emotions, but she knew none of them, and it made her slightly frustrated. It perplexed her as well because she was so good at reading people.

"Vincent Cicly," he stated rather calmly, his body completely relaxed against the chair. He hand his arms behind his head, on his black and white hair, which she thought was intriguing. When she first set her eyes on it, she suspected him to be some kind of gang member, with the hair and the whole pendants and tattoos, but he did have a nice voice.

"Ah, Vincent," she smiled, looking down at her chart. "Have you ever had a job before?"

"Yes," he was very blunt with his words, which she noticed from the start. He wasn't one to elaborate apparently.

"Where did you work before this?" she asked with wonder etched in her tone, her eyes traveled towards him with curiosity flickering through her gaze.

"I was a tattoo artist," another blunt, yet completely honest answer. Tohru restrained the feeling to twitch her lip or eyebrow, because she really didn't want to scare him off yet. Though she didn't really like knowing that he had been something like that, she only nodded and then continued.

"Do you think you're fit for this job?" she questioned, looking down at her chart with her large eyes. Her hair fell in her face again, but she cared not to push it away just yet.

"Well, if I didn't, would I be here?" Tohru grimaced inwardly, was he being sarcastic? She looked up at him with a slight distaste in her eyes, and a twitch of her lip was given. Pushing away stray bangs, she began to question again.

"I guess not... Anyway, when are you available, for work that is?" she had added the last part because she felt as though she had been asking him for a date otherwise.

"Every day." Tohru looked up in plain shock; she had never had someone say that before. It was always "maybe once or twice a week", but it was the full timers that she needed. She couldn't just have someone be in and out only twice a week.

"Really?" her voice was thick with curiosity, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Blunt, she was beginning to think that he had no other way of speaking. Despite some of his tributes, she liked him. He seemed to be in good temperament, and in good shape. He'd be perfect for some of the things that she'd have him do.

"Well, that sums it up, you're hired," a happy smile lifted the corners of the tired Editor's lips, finally getting someone to work for her. It had been a long hectic day, and she really wanted to just get home and rest for a long night. She never liked doing any of this kind of thing, but alas, it was her job. Wait, no it wasn't it, it was her secretary's. She felt a frown falter her expression, and Vincent look at her with curiosity. She waved her hand with amusement, her expression flickering back to happy. "Don't worry, you should be getting home, Vincent, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Tohru watched as he left the middle office, and she glanced towards the secretary's desk to see him gazing at her boredly. She held back a chuckle and walked over to her office, collecting various things before exiting the room once more. Taking one last glance at her desk, neatly arranged papers, including Shigure's manuscript, and her name tag with had her name on it. She smiled softly, and then walked out of the room, locking it.

Once more her head turned towards the secretary's desk, which was know empty of a person. She suspected that Kyo must have rushed off as she did her cleaning up. She almost regretted having him on the team at times. The man was about as useless as a rock, but when he did finally do something, he did it very well. If only he did his job more then once a week. She laughed to herself, and was about to exit the room when she noticed something glittery by the desk she had used for interviews. Walking over, she lifted the pendant and immediately recognized it to be Vincent's. Admiring the simple charm for a moment, she stuffed it in her pocket and locked up the rest of her office.

"I'll get it to him tomorrow; after all, he's going to be working here."

**;;&&-**

**Authoress Babble:** Okay, I wanted to say, Tohru is suppose to be out of character, as is Kyo. I made them that way on purpose, believe me. Also, this is going to be relatively short, so please no harming me. XD Thanks for reading this, and I hope you've enjoyed it.

Review, pretty please.  
**Thea.**


	2. Tuesday: Pendants and Embarrassment

**Chapter Two  
****Tuesday: Pendants and Embarrassment**

* * *

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Tohru groggily looked up at her alarm clock that seemed to have been blaring for the last three hours. She growled in an irritated tone, and slammed her hand down upon the bleeping object. It immediately turned off, and she felt a smile of relief tug at her lips. She really just needed to sleep more, yesterday was tiring with Shigure and his stupidity, and then interviews. She really just wanted to skip today, but it would be very horrible if she did that. She wasn't her own boss, she had to make it on time or be fired.

Giving the alarm clock a glance, she saw the time, which read 6:23, and she almost jumped out of her bed. She had to be to work today at seven o'clock and it took at least thirty minutes to get to the building, ten minutes to walk from her parking spot into the building, and another five minutes to get into her office. And to top it all off, she wasn't even ready yet. Today wouldn't be spiffy day, certainly not, she had to work fast.

Quickly, she scrambled towards the bathroom, her hair almost blinding her. Snarling at the mess, she looked into the mirror with no amusement in her eyes. Usually, she would have woken up at six and worked for at least ten minutes on her appearance, for a business woman always had to look her best. But not today, no, no, no. Today was, get dressed, and get out of the apartment in a matter of seconds. She ran a comb through her hair, smoothing the chocolate locks in a matter of seconds. Glancing at herself one more time, she sped out of the bathroom and back into her room to get dressed.

She hastily slipped out of her sleeping shirt, which was just a really long dress shirt that she wore, and slipped on a white blouse over her white lace bra. She pulled out a black knee high skirt from her dresser and slipped it on over her underwear. Her hair wasn't completely better so she decided to pull in back into another sloppy ponytail, not really caring at the moment. She tossed about ten pairs of shoes out of the way until she got her pointed high heels, practically shoving them on her feet before she grabbed her keys and a fruit to go.

Tohru had made it out of her apartment in only five minutes, a new record actually. Her shoes clapped loudly against the pavement as she looked for her cute little silver vehicle in the apartment parking spaces. The car was in the first row, all the way in the back. She grumbled to herself and ran quickly to her car, feeling herself ache as she did so. As she began to run she felt herself run into someone and that person toppled her over without knowing it.

"Umph!" Was all she heard as she shut her eyes and felt a mumbled of a sorry as the person got off of her. Her head hurt like hell and she could swear that she felt another migraine setting in. She took the hand that helped her and picked up her briefcase, not even looking at the person who knocked her over.

"Smart move, dumb ass," she spat as she looked up, finally realizing who knocked her over. It was Vincent, his brown eyes watching her curiously. He had an eyebrow raised and she blushed, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." She responded with an apologetic smile on her face before turning towards her car and then towards Vincent. "You live here?" she inquired as she started to pick up a paper that had fallen from her briefcase.

"Yeah, second floor, room twenty," he responded blatantly. His eyes were still watching her, and she self consciously smoothed out her clothing, running a hand through the soft material. She smiled softly towards him and then turning slightly and raised a hand as a goodbye.

"Well, I'll see you at work, Vincent," she called over her shoulder with a grin on her face. He watched after her, itching his arm, what the heck was with his new boss anyway?

**;;&&-**

Tohru walked into her office with a migraine clearly on her mind. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she was rubbing her temples with annoyance. She had been late to work by ten minutes and the fall upon the concrete had seriously given her a headache anyway. Kyo was giving her a crappy time with her appointments and she just felt like she was going to kill someone. Vincent hadn't shown up yet although she had seen him this morning in the parking spaces, and she wondered if she had scared him off. She chuckled to herself mirthlessly, she didn't doubt it. She knocked into him and then called him a dumb ass, who wouldn't be scared of a lady like that?

"Miss Honda, a delivery for you at the door," the voice of Kyo called, and then she heard a snicker from behind the speaker. She sighed and walked out of her room, not enjoying being in the same room as the orange headed devil. Looking towards the door, there was a man who was holding a package under his left arm. She raised an eyebrow at Kyo for why he snickered but he didn't change his expression.

"Who's it from?" she inquired with no look of interest in her expression. The delivery man looked at the clipboard in his hand and then looked back up to her.

"From a Mr. Shigure Sohma."

"Give it here," she sighed and snatched the package from his arm and took the clipboard and scribbled her signature in the mark. "Thanks for coming," she muttered as he exited the office. She turned to Kyo and sneered at him, which he returned with a sticking out of his tongue. Tohru didn't care to look as she sauntered towards her office door.

"I hope this is the rest of manuscript," she muttered to herself as she closed the door and headed towards her desk. She plopped down on her chair, only realizing that she had sat upon someone when she was on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she practically screamed as she looked up at the man who she sat on. It was Vincent.

"Well what do you think I'm supposed to do when there's someone who's sitting on me!" he snarled back at her, a gesture that she didn't think he'd return. He seemed to be a completely different person then he was this morning and she was too annoyed to even care about that though.

Straightening her skirt for the second time today she rose from her position on the floor. Her eyes were flaming with annoyance, as was his. They stared at each other for a long time, their anger tightening as the atmosphere didn't calm. Then Tohru spoke again.

"Well why were you in my desk?" she hissed at him, and he stared at her with nothing but anger.

"I was about to get up when you just suddenly came over and plopped down on me, not very polite if you ask me!" he growled and Tohru met his own brown gaze with her own, holding all the hostility sucked in them.

"That doesn't answer my question! Why were you in my desk?" she stated rather angrily. She had never been this angry at a person before, especially not someone that she had known for a mere few hours. "Whatever, it does matter," she muttered angrily and ran her hands through her hair. "You can go back into the main office area, Kyo will tell you were your desk is." But the supposed Vincent didn't move and she stared at him with curious eyes. "Vincent," she shook a hand before his eyes, standing closer to him, "you, Vincent." What he did next was partially a shock.

He shoved her up against the nearest wall and sent his lips crashing down on hers. She had dealed with people like this before, but most of them had been drunk. Relationships with these people never seemed to spark because they were throwing themselves onto her and she hated that. But there was no reason for him to be doing this, no reason at all. She pushed him off of her, a blush creeping up against her cheeks, heating her face with embarrassment.

"What are you doing!" she snapped and then slapped him across the face. His dark brown eyes blinked. Once. Twice. He looked down at her swollen lips and angry face with wonder.

"I really don't know..." he responded and then walked out of the room, a crease of his eyebrows appearing on his face. Tohru stared after him with wonder, her umber hued eyes struck with curiosity.

**;&&-**

It was unusual for Tohru to dwell upon an incident like that for a long time, but her mind could not settle itself from the thought. So, her new assistant just kissed her, it really wasn't that big of a deal. But the way he did it made her curious. He had acted so immediately that it was a shocking to be even pushed against the wall, and it was like the kiss was just the after-shock. She rubbed her head again, trying to rid the thoughts of such a thing as she looked down at Shigure's manuscript.

_"Written in Love"_ was another long romance story about a woman named Diane and a guy name Tim who were pen pals. It was mostly about how Diane loved Tim so much, but in the end, he was not in love with her. He goes off with her to a supposed 'date' which they finally meet in and she thinks that he likes her. In the middle, Tim ends up revealing that he was never in love with her, and Diane grows heart broken. But as the story reaches its climax, Tim realizes that he misses her after trying to have sex with another woman. He goes back to her and Shigure spends almost two pages discussing their beautiful reuniting moment, a long passionate kiss. There was some part of his story that had caught her eyes.

_"That look he gave her was so intense, and both of them could feel the tension in the air. Violet eyes looked deep into those of blue, and for a second everything seemed to be lost as Diane began to turn away. Her nightgown floated behind her, but Tim knew he couldn't let her go. Grabbing the beautiful dove's arm he turned her around and met her directly in the eyes, every restraint was let go. Tim's lips enveloped hers in a sweet kiss, the smell of lilacs entering his nose..."_

Tohru wrinkled her nose slightly, but enjoyed the part very much. Though she would never admit it to Shigure, she really liked his romances because she was such a sucker for things like that. Pushing a lock of brown hair out of her eyes she went into her purse to grab a pen when she felt something smooth reach her fingers. Pulling it out, she gazed into the dark pendant that belonged to Vincent. The brilliant jewel in the middle caught her eyes, she enjoyed the way the light reflected off the large sapphire gem. She touched it, running her fingers over the glassy surface.

"Miss Honda, Felix is here to see you," said a voice through the phone and her groaned softly.

"Send him in," she muttered darkly and then she heard another one of Kyo's snickers. She really hated that kid. She heard the faint noise of footsteps approached her door, and then watched it slide open. She fumbled with the pendant in her hands and stuffed it under her skirt watching Felix with annoyed eyes.

"Miss Honda," he purred, shutting the door behind him. She looked at him with a cool expression. "I came in to ask you something." He slipped into one of the chairs infront of her desk, sinking into the cushions. She grimaced and nodded slightly, her attention not on him but on the pendant that was digging in her behind.

"What is it Felix?" she managed to say without wincing. Her hands were placed carefully on the table; her polished finger nails tapping gently against the wood. Her smile was growing more angered as he didn't respond at first, she didn't have all day here, god.

"Would you like to go for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked, his slick purr still heard in his voice. She blinked a few times, and felt another headache flicker through her head.

"No," she stated rather bluntly, her brown eyes peering into his green ones. He didn't seem fazed at first, and then a sad face finally began to sink into his expression.

"But, Tohru," he said using her name, and she felt herself fuming, "I really want to take you somewhere nice and fancy." She shook her head, the pendant still digging into her behind. She wanted him to just get out of the office already. He smiled at her in his own sickly way, and she held in a groan. He stood up and walked around the desk and she looked up at him with unconcerned eyes. "Do I have to convince you?" he whispered, and then leaned down towards her. She blinked up at him, and then he stepped ever so slightly closer.

"No, because I don't want to go either way," she sneered and his face was directly in hers. She felt her expression falter and she moved herself to the side slightly, feeling the pendant hit her in a more uncomfortable way.

"Oh, you'll go after this," he said with almost a growl and then he roughly pulled at her, smashing her lips into his. She struggled against his grip.

Why did things like this have to happen two times a day? She felt jinxed. She felt herself fall with a thud on the floor, Felix on top of her and she was in a very uncomfortable position. Her knees were bent back behind her, and she was all the way down on the floor. It was even more uncomfortable with the feeling of a man ontop of her. No, Felix wasn't fat, or that unattractive either, but he just wasn't her type. She struggled more, but one of his arms were holding her wrists. Was this his way of convincing, or raping? Tohru's head was pounding with a headache and she bite down on his lip but he only purred something like 'you're a feisty one'. She heard the door open and she panicked, but he didn't. He came up and stared at her with darkly lit eyes and she looked behind him.

"Eh..."

Of course, Vincent was behind him, watching with a rather interested expression as Felix pretty much molested her. Felix didn't seem to notice as he sent a array of kisses against her neck. She finally got one of her knees out of its position and she kicked the man right between the legs. He gasped and rolled over, letting Tohru's wrists go. She turned towards Felix and then Vincent.

"Thanks a lot for helping," she sneered and Vincent looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking that you were enjoying it. You might want to clean yourself up before you get out of this office though," he said with amusement in his eyes. Tohru sighed and smoothed out her clothing for the third time today. She felt her head, and her hands ran through a lot of knots. She sighed and then looked back down at Felix who had recovered.

"Oh, and your answer is still no," she growled and was going to walk out the room when she heard him speak up.

"A lot of girls would be dieing for me to do that to them, you know," he mirrored her growl. She looked at him as he regain his composure and stand up. She smirked at him.

"Well, I'm not one of them who like to be molested unwillingly," she smiled with no compassion and then walked out of her door, calling to Vincent over her shoulder, "you can take care of anything I didn't today, we only have a hour of work left but I feel the need to go home." Her brown eyes met orange and his eyebrow's were raised in curiosity. "If anyone calls just get their message and say I'll call 'em later, or give it to Vincent." And with that, Tohru turned and left.

**;;&&-**

As Tohru grasped at the door handle of her car she smacked her forehead, and then rubbed it, just realizing that she had completely forgotten something.

"I forgot to give him that pendant!"

**;;&&-**

**Authoress Babble:** Well, I updated fast because I want this story to just be quickly put up. For those who read my other stories, sorry for the long waits, I just can't think for them.

Thanks for reading, and please review,  
**Thea.**


	3. Wednesday: More Kissing and Realizations

**Chapter Three  
****Wednesday: More Kissing and Realizations**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** NO! I don't own anything that relates to Fruits Basket. NONE OF IT! (Wish I did though).

* * *

When Tohru went back to work on Wednesday, everything was the same.

First off, there was Felix. She really had thought that yesterday would have made him stop surrounding her, and whispering disturbing (well he thinks they're sexy) things into her ear. Usually when a woman kicks a man in the nuts, he suppose to get the message as, 'Go away, I never want to speak and/or see you again!'. Tohru guessed that Felix took it as, 'Oh, come harass me more because I like you!' His attitude had never ceased to bother her before, and she guessed that he just didn't want to stop bothering the hell out of her every day. When did it become a routine, seriously? When she had stopped by the elevator that morning, she had noticed him, but thought nothing of it thinking that he'd learned his lesson yesterday. But alas, he had come and stalked right next to her and breathed in her face, staring her down with strange green eyes. He defiantly was one of the scariest men she had ever seen in her life.

Second off, there was Vincent, who acted as if he had never seen anything yesterday. He greeted her with the usual blunt ''morning' and then went to sit in his desk. Really, was there something wrong with those men? She needed to get know something about this kid, Vincent, or else she was seriously going to go murder someone. His uncaring attitude was getting on her nerves. She was running low on those things, so she'd better go get some by getting to know him.

Third, and lastly, there was Kyo. The only one who did act differently was Kyo, well, he didn't really act differently, he just wasn't there. Her replacement secretary was there, Kagura Sohma. Seriously, she just replaced a Sohma with a Sohma; she was beginning to thing that she was just going to go insane. She didn't miss the orange-haired Sohma much, but Vincent did. Usually Vincent and Kyo spoke for the short amount of times that they had as breaks. But now, Vincent didn't even attempt to speak to Kagura at all.

Tohru sighed, why was her life so jinxed?

_-_

Tohru had called Shigure Sohma in for a meeting about thirty minutes ago, and she knew that he lived relatively close to the business that she worked for, at least a ten minute walk. So if he took his car, he should have gotten there twenty five minutes ago. He had answered his phone and everything, maybe he was... getting ready? Tohru scoffed, Shigure got ready and officially dressed for no one, especially not his Editor.

"Miss Honda, Mr. Sohma is here," Tohru heard the voice of the woman Kagura transfer through the phone. Pushing the button for her own self to speak, Tohru reached her head over the table.

"Send him in," it was only when she was pulling her head away did she noticed that same pendant sitting on her desk. She sighed with a scratch of her head and tucked the pretty piece of jewelry in her purse for safe keeping. She was going to have to give Vincent back his necklace soon. She leaned back in her chair and waited for the door to open. And, as if on cue, a second later the door opened to reveal one Mr. Shigure Sohma. The grey eyed novelist sat down on one of the chairs infront of her desk.

"Shigure you're about twenty minutes late," Tohru spoke through an annoyed smile. Her employer merely smiled, his eyes twinkling with that irritating sparkle they always held.

"Yes, I know, I had to do some things before I came here," he smiled all the way through his short explanation. Really, he wasn't the one to elaborate his speaking either, and it bothered her. Scratching her head with a free hand, her brown eyes closed in frustration.

"Care to give an explanation that is a bit more elaborate?" she questioned, cracking open her pretty brown eyes. She didn't really want to deal with Shigure's stupid games at the moment. He really got her on an annoyed high at times and it bothered the crap out of her.

"Nope," he spoke quickly with a silly grin on his face. Tohru glared at him, on the verge of exploding. She ran both of her hands down her head, pulling part of her ponytail from its position.

"Anyway, Shigure," it took all of her might not to snarl at him, "this is about the release of your book "Written in Love". We were thinking of releasing the novel in the beginning of November as a fall release. I don't doubt that your 'fans' are expecting it then. If we do it any sooner then we'll be competing with some very good writers in your field." Tohru explained as she sorted out some of the papers on her desk.

"Early November?" Shigure questioned with an exaggerated raise of an eyebrow. "But Tohru, don't you remember that "Hazel Eyed Sweetheart" by who's-its is coming out then? We don't want to be against that one, Tohru." Shigure stated in a matter-of-factly voice, his observation practically making Tohru sigh with relief.

"Good catch, Shigure," she responded with a bit of relief in her voice. "How about during later November?" And Shigure nodded with another grin on his face. "Good, now," she said and ran another hand through her hair, "do you have another story in mind for next year?" She asked with a curious tone in her voice, and she barely caught the smirk on his face.

"Yes, yes, my dear Editor, I do!" he cheered with amusement. "It's about a guy who pretended to be another person so that he could get a job, but ends up getting revealed and fired. But, his boss, a very attractive young woman, falls in love with him, and that's all I've got for now!" Shigure's story intrigued her, to say the least. She nodded absent mindedly. She looked up to see Shigure and his smirk still visible on his face.

"Shigure, I think we're done," she said with a smile, she was happy that their little session was finally over. "I'll be seeing you during Late November for the official date of release on your book." Tohru spoke without looking up from her work then, shuffling through the papers on her desk.

"M'kay, Tohru, and see you later!" he smiled and then left the office and waved towards Kagura, his cousin, and Vincent. The black and white haired man nodded in acknowledgement. But Shigure walked around towards the man and bent down towards the desk. "You're such a clever little kid, Hatsuharu. And you've gave me a cute little story to write. But I'll have to see the end of your story to finish mine!" Shigure laughed and Vincent, newly discovered Hatsuharu, watched with slightly narrowed eyes.

As Shigure left the building he smiled/smirked with a slight bit of glee. "This is going to be fun!"

_-_

Tohru felt the frustrations of work fall on her for a second, and she gently put her head on her desk sighing. She hardly noticed the door open, only gave a slight twitch of her fingers as an acknowledgement. She could care less for who it was, but she guessed more then anything that it was Vincent (Hatsuharu) delivering papers or notes or something of that manner. She turned her head up to stare at the man with black and white hair, her eyebrows raised in question, but he just stared down at her with an amused smile on his face. She frowned and buried her face in her desk.

"What do you want, Vincent?" she muttered darkly into the wood on her desk. She didn't want to talk to anyone at all today, she had to much on her mind. And one thing popped back into her mind when he came into her office. Yesterday, kisses. And now she had an incredible urge to do it again. It wasn't that she really liked the guy, it was just more to release the annoyances that were burdening her mind. If she kissed him, it would bring her mind off of those things, right? Because right now it didn't seem like anything else sufficed.

"Mm, nothing, just came into check on you," he stated boredly, and she saw him playing with the pendants that looked brilliantly shiny against his open shirt. She felt a smirk play on her lips. He wanted to do the same thing she wanted, did he?

She stood up and walked over to him, her brown eyes staring into his own brown pools. She sat on his lap with that same smirk on her lips, and he smirked right back at her. His eyes seemed to darken some and she leaned in, enjoying the sensuous feel of his lips against hers. It was gentle at first, just their lips touching so softly against each others tenderly. It was really a great stress reliever, actually. Her mind faded away and she wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened some, both of them leaning into the back of the chair.

His hands wrapped around her waist and she smirked into the kiss as she bit down playfully on his bottom lip. Her hands left the back of his neck and she let them roam down his chest. Her eyes had been open the whole time, as were his. Brown stared into brown and the amusement played in both of their eyes. She smirked again and then got off of him with a hint of lust playing in her orbs as she walked away. It was weird, that this was happening now, they had just met each other two days ago. This was weird, but she was enjoying it.

She felt a hand wrap around her wrists, and she felt the smirk deepen on her face as he pushed her up against the wall. She bit down on her bottom lip and stared up at him, her lust filled eyes sparkling towards him. He lowered his head and kissed the side of her neck, nibbling on the skin that was there. His lips trailing kisses up her jaw and to her lips once more. His tongue licked her pink lips and he could feel her shudder under his touch. She let her hands wrap around his neck and push him down to meet her moisten lips once more, meeting with a lustful touch of the lips.

Tohru was fully pressed against the wall, but she wasn't even caring about the pressure behind her, she was enjoying the breath-taking kissing that she was getting from her employee, Vincent. He was very good with the kissing, and soon their tongues were tangled together in a war for dominance. But he won, and then they just began to kiss each other hungrily again. She ran her fingers through his hair and melted into his touch so easily. It was like this was supposed to have happened before.

As they escaped each other's gasp and breathed in for air, she heard her cell phone ring on her desk. She looked over, as did Vincent, but she smirked and dove right back into kissing him, enjoying the taste of him on her lips. Her cell phone stopped ringing for a moment before it started again and she grumbled 'I have to get that' against his lips before escaping her space against the wall. Grabbing her phone, and the discarded ponytail holder on the floor, she flipped open the phone and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Tohru!" suddenly blasted through the phone and the brown haired woman pulled it away from her ear with annoyance. It was her brother, Hai, calling from where ever he was.

"Hai," she grumbled, her hand running through her newly placed ponytail. "How've you been?" she asked through pursed lips, not actually caring about her brother at all really.

"Well I was going to come into town and I need a place to say," he said trailing off with silence. Tohru held in a groan and shook her head.

"Hai, I don't have any room for you!" she lied with annoyance in her voice.

"Tohru you have a huge apartment, fit for two!" he laughed.

"Well, my eh... boyfriend is staying over," she said with a strained feeling in her voice. She just didn't want to have him over at her house for however long.

"Boyfriend?" Hai chimed with amusement. "You have a boyfriend!" He laughed and she pulled away the phone again.

"Yeah," she responded bluntly.

"What's his name?" Hai spoke with amusement in his tone, happiness jittering in as well.

"Vincent Cicly," she responded too quickly, and Hatsuharu raised his eyebrows in wonder and pointed to himself with annoyance. She shook her head with no amusement.

"What does he look like?" Oh god, how much did her brother have to know?

"Black and white hair, brown eyes," she trailed off for him to imagine the rest.

"That sounds like Hatsuharu Sohma, we used to hang out together, even if he is a few years younger then I am. He would be, twenty-one I think this year," Hai chattered. Tohru looked at Vincent with a bit of annoyance seeping past her eyes. Not bothering to say goodbye, she hung up the phone.

"Hatsuharu?" she seethed with annoyance. "Sohma." she spat and then seated herself in her chair and buried her head in her hands. "I don't want anymore Sohma's on the work team, she muttered harshly. "God, they're all over! My doctor is Mr. Hatori Sohma, and one of my stylists is Mr. Ayame Sohma. My secretary is Mr. Kyo Sohma, and my replacement secretary is Ms. Kagura Sohma. My old personal assistant was Mr. Yuki Sohma. The owner of this company if Mr. Kureno Sohma. And my novelist is Shigure Sohma! God, they're frickin' everywhere! And now I have another one and one I just made out with..." She trailed off and looked up at him. "Why did you just tell me who you were?"

"Because you'd never hire me," he muttered and then sat down in one the plush seats that were in the room. He didn't look that bad at all, he still had slightly messed up haired from where she had run her fingers through it. Tohru just nodded and sighed slowly.

"And now, I get to fire you," she sneered and then stood up from where she stood up, walking towards the door, and opening it. "Goodbye Mr. Sohma." She growled, and watched him leave. The best worker she'd ever have just left, and now she had to pick up another assistant.

_-_

**Authoress Notes: **I really enjoyed making this chapter although it was slow and rather boring. I just liked the making-out part. Lol, I need a life. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading, and _please _review,  
**Thea.**


	4. Thursday: Personal Assistants and the Ex

**Chapter Four  
****Thursday: Personal Assistants and a Date Plan**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket! The only character I own in this story is Felix, and he's scary! XD

* * *

Tohru's high-heeled black shoes clanked loudly against the floors as she walked, her brow furrowed together in confusion. She had a meeting with the owner of the company today, Kureno Sohma, but he didn't seem to be in. She groaned to herself, she needed to discuss the date of release for Shigure's new book, but the man always seemed to be out when she needed to see him. Kureno Sohma probably was mad because she'd fired his cousin, Hatsuharu Sohma. He was probably going to fire her for saying that she hated all the Sohma family. Not that she really hated them; it was just that there were too many of them in the world. Now back to the manner at hand, was he avoiding her or something? She groaned again, and then heard another pair of shoes clapping against the ground. She really didn't need that noise annoying her as well. Turning around, she looked at who it was.

Her new personal assistant, Kakeru Manabe was behind her, carrying a clip board with something on it. She guessed that the thing on it wasn't important at all. The man she had hired was a complete idiot, and she only learned that after she hired him. Tohru had thought that he'd be a good man for the job through-out the interview. But he only shows his true colors after, eh? She stopped and turned around, snatching the brown clip board from the man as he kept walking, not looking up, and bumping right into her, knocking her over. She snarled and pushed him off, before grabbing the clip board once more, it had clattered to the floor a bit of the way away from where she landed. Seeing scribbles and doodles that were completely useless to her and anyone, she growled in frustration.

"Kakeru, what is this?" she asked, waving the clip board in front of his face. She saw her new assistant rub the back of his head with an amused look on his face. "I can't believe I even fired Vinc- I mean Haru, only to end up with an idiot," she muttered, running a hand down her face. She couldn't stop thinking of her old worker for these last few days, it really made her want to hire him again. She groaned and walked forward, the clicking of her heels resumed.

"Doodles!" he laughed, finally answering her question, and snatched the clipboard back from her and once more began to draw on his piece of paper. Running a hand through her hair, she walked directly into Felix who was conviently placed at the elevator she was stopping at. How many people would she run into this day? God it was annoying! Rubbing her nose, she saw Felix give her one of his classic _'I'm still after you' _looks. She smirked and then pushed the elevator button.

"How nice of you to wait for me, Felix," she spoke sarcastically. He only glanced at her and gave her a grin. She heard Kakeru finally stop directly behind her, and she turned towards him, "You really don't have to follow me where ever I go, Kakeru." She gave him an agitated grin, and then turned back towards the metal doors of the elevator, which were beginning to open at the very moment she turned around. As the door slide open, she was caught in the gaze of grey hair, grey eyes. It was her ex-assistant, none other then the eloping Yuki Sohma to Mexico/Canada.

"Miss Honda," his grey eyes looked into her own, and she turned her gaze away, playing the part of the stubborn boss. "I've come from Canada to start my job again, if it's available." He did have an apologetic smile on his face, but it was nothing that would make Tohru even think of hiring him again. Tohru jerked her head in Kakeru's direction, implying that he had her old assistant's job. Yuki felt a frown tug at his face. "You hired this idiot? That's my brother-in-law," he sneered, looking in Kakeru's direction. Tohru ran a hand down her face, not only did Yuki hate her new assistant; it was another Sohma, well, by law. They were _everywhere_!

Stepping into the elevator, leaving Yuki and Kakeru on the other side, Felix in the opposite corner of her, giving her the eye, she sighed with frustrations. "Kakeru, Yuki, meet me in my office in ten minutes, we'll discuss who gets the job there. Okay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as both of them gave her a smile, and then the cool silver doors closed, leaving her once more with the molester, Felix.

_-_

Events like this were really beginning to annoy the heck out of Tohru because she didn't want to handle them at the moment. She didn't want to choose Yuki or Kakeru as her new Assistant; she just wanted to get her old one back so that she didn't have to worry about it anymore. And that's when thoughts of the black and white haired man began to come up again from the crevices of her mind. She really didn't want to think of the man at the moment, but there wasn't enough around to keep her from not thinking about it. Not even the thoughts of choosing either Yuki of Kakeru could get the brown-eyed Sohma out of her head. Rubbing her temples, she stood up, and left the office; to go think somewhere quieter, not caring that Yuki and Kakeru were suppose to meet her there in a few minutes.

He waved her hand towards Kyo, who gave her a raised eyebrow, as he looked up from the computer game he was playing. He shrugged, not really caring for his boss's condition, and then went back into the computer game, watching as he lost continuously.

Tohru walked the halls with her head on one side of her head, trying to ease some of the pain out o fit. It really wasn't working. The clicking of her heels was bothering her, and the voices that surrounded the building were getting closer and closer as she walked down the hall ways. She didn't really care for the voices, some of them shouting over the phone, and some of them just words of business as some sat with their clients. Nothing new. The only new sensation was the pain that was alert in her head, making it almost impossible to think on one main thing. The main stream of thoughts was of Hatsuharu, and all the things she'd rather not name. Most of them were inappropriate images, burning itself into her brain. Sighing, she leaned against the wall, giving up.

As the brown locks of her hair fell on her face, freed from the tight ponytail she put in, she heard something around the corner. A familiar voice. Was that... Hatsuharu?

"What are you doing here?" That wasn't Hatsuharu that time, this time it was Rin Sohma, a woman that Tohru didn't want to deal with right now. She was about to go back to her office when she heard her name being said by the she-beast with the name Ren. "It's for that whore of a Editor, Tohru Honda, huh?" Tohru's head jerked, her eyes inflamed with rage. She hated this woman so much already, was it possible to hate her even more? Possibly.

"Rin, I am here to see Tohru Honda, but she's not a whore, like you speak of her to be," that was Hatsuharu, he was calm and collect, and it eased her down to hear that he was defending her. She could almost imagine the calm exterior he had around Rin; maybe even she froze in his calm presence. Well, possibly. She was happy that she didn't have to stare into those lifeless black eyes.

"What, are you here to confess your love to her then, Hatsuharu? Is that what you want to do?" Tohru took the chance of looking around the corner, her brown eyes curious as she watched Rin hold up her hand and flash a pretty diamond ring. Tohru's facial expression scrunched up, who was engaged to her? Tohru thought about it for a second and then brought a hand to her mouth... No... Not... "Well, you can't. You're still mine, Haru, and I'll never take off this ring." A victorious grin was on her face, acting as though she knew that Tohru was there. Freaking out a bit, Tohru slipped her head back over the head, hitting it against the corner. Releasing a groan, she was listening again.

"Rin, I called off the occasion a year ago, you have to understand that I don't love you anymore," Haru almost hissed, Tohru having to strain her ears just to hear what he was saying. "Even if you wear that band, it doesn't mean that I am married to you, seeing that I don't ever wear mine. I gave mine back to the store, got all my money back too. So, you might as well do it too." Haru's voice had suddenly grown darker, and Tohru was shocked slightly. She never though that the laid back person who was Hatsuharu could act like that.

"Did she do this to you? Did that stupid bitch do that to you?" Rin was screaming now, but no heads turned in their offices, all of them seemed to be sound proof or something. "You used to love me, Haru. Why don't you love me anymore? What went wrong?" Rin was whispering now, and Tohru had leaned her head over the corner to catch the words that were falling from the woman's lips. She saw Rin pressing herself up against Haru's chest. How desperate. "I won't let her have you. I won't let her." She hissed and then pulled away, raven locks on her face.

"How can you say things like that?" his voice was colder. "You're the one who caused us to break up. And now you tell me that I can't be with another person. You make me sick." It was unlike him, so unlike the gentle man she knew as Hatsuharu. Tohru felt sick from listening to all of this, and so she turned the corner, walking out in front of both Rin and Haru. She shook her head and then stared up at Haru.

"You can't act like this!" Tohru said, her voice pleading in a certain way. "You can't just talk to people like they aren't real. She has feelings, somewhere deep inside that cold heart of hers, I know she does. And you think that you can just stomp all over them?" Tohru's eyes narrowed, she didn't know exactly why she was protecting Rin at all. The black haired woman was taken aback as well, her eyes wide with an annoyed emotion.

"I don't need you to protect me!"

"Apparently, you do!" Tohru sneered, and then grabbed Rin's arm. "And don't talk about me like that ever again. I am no one's whore. Now listen, I don't want anymore fighting over trivial manners, such as relationships. If you're ever going to settle things, you need to calm down and talk it over like adults, not stubborn children." She sent both of the adults an ice glare. "Now, since Haru wanted to come talk to me, what do you want to say?" she sighed and turned towards the brown-eyed man, his eyes lighter suddenly.

"Tohru, I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you, but I couldn't have told you, or else I'd never be able to get the job, or meet you. I would like to go for dinner tomorrow, if that'd be okay?" Haru looked up at her with apologetic eyes. Tohru sighed again, turning towards Rin who was looking away, her limbs shaking. Glancing back at Haru she rubbed the side of her head.

"I guess I have to."

_-_

Tohru, now sitting in her office desk once more, was completely bothered by the thought of having to go out with Hatsuharu Sohma tomorrow night for dinner. It was Friday, a day that many couples went out for dinner. he didn't consider her his girlfriend, did he? Oh, it was all so confusing. And to top it all off, Rin didn't object, but stormed away, clearly pissed off. And now, stuck with the date, Tohru sat at her desk, watching Yuki give Kakeru death glares.

"Why him out of all people, Miss Honda?" Yuki breathed through a snarl. He really didn't like the fact that both his cousin, and brother-in-law had been through his job already. Didn't Tohru know anything about him, she should know about his family, they owned the whole freaking' company! "He's incompetent and stupid, why?" He actually was confused though. Kakeru had always be the idiot, or was he really a genius beneath his stupidity. He doubted it.

"He tricked me," Tohru responded bluntly. "He acted rather competent during the interview. It was after he got the job that his lazy side began to show." She rolled her eyes and looked down at the things on her desk, her eyes wandering through the random accessories that were placed there. Ponytail holders, papers, sticky notes, the pendant. She averted her eyes from the necklace, she didn't need to look at it at the moment, it'd only bring back memories of him anyway. The thought of the dinner tomorrow began to resurface, and didn't pay much attention as Kakeru spoke finally.

"Hey now, I'm actually a very good worker!" he complained with plain amusement in his voice. "I did things.. I did!" Tohru stared at him with blank brown eyes, she really didn't know why he even tried.

"Right... The only thing you did was sleep," she yawned and placed her hands on her face, watching the two brothers bicker. She really didn't care about this right now. Too many things already troubled her mind. She yawned again and slid one eye closed. "Kakeru, Yuki, I'll give you both the job. Don't mess up." Tohru yawned, not caring at the blank stares that she was given. "I'm going home, see you later." She yawned again and walked out of the room, hearing Kakeru finally break the dead silence that hovered over the room.

"Awh! I get to work with Yun-Yun!"

"WHAT!?"

_-_

**Authoress Notes:** Woah! A lot of OOCness in this chapter. XD I had to bring Kakeru into the scene, hopefully I spelled his name right. Anyways, it was a fun chapter to write.

Thanks for reading, please review,  
**Thea.**


	5. Friday: Confessions and Ice cream

**Chapter Five  
****Friday: Confessions and Ice cream.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Tohru didn't feel like she was even at work that Friday. Her mind was still on the date, the horribleness of it all slowly churning in her head. She didn't want to go, truthfully, so she didn't know why she had said yes. The words had come out because she felt stupid if she had said no, felt her heart strings tug as she looked upon the apologetic face. It was so... cute. And it frightened her that she was finding a Sohma anything but disgusting. And so, she was stuck going on a date with the cute, black and white haired Sohma, Hatsuharu, much to the dismay of Felix. And to much the excitement of her long time friends, whose names don't really matter. 

But, outside of her little daze, the work area was not exactly . . . peaceful. Kakeru and Yuki were not getting along, as were Kyo and Yuki, and so, the whole place was a mess. And the whole while, Tohru sat in her office, eyes opening and closing, her head in her hands as she stared down at the desk. Blinking so slowly, trying to wake up from this horrible, horrible dream she was having. The commotion outside wasn't bothering her, she was just... not into it today. And the yelling and screaming wasn't much of an effect on her behavior like it usually did. That work day was very short, and she hated it for that.

_-_

Pulling at the slim red dress she put on, she looked into her full body mirror, which showed her everything that was completely wrong with her. She had not felt _this_ insecure in her life since . . . ever. She had always been strong headed and knew everything about herself. But this . . . this dress made her feel a bit. . . exposed. It showed off every curve, every single one, and had enough cleavage to make any man go crazy. And yet, she still felt as though she didn't fill out the dress enough. Insecure. It came down right above her kneecap, and didn't have sleeves at all. She wondered where she had gotten this dress anyway. It was frightening that she even bought it, and now she was wearing it. She really hoped that all of this was merely a dream, or an act.

Walking towards the bathroom, she examined the items she could use on her hair. She looked over a straighter, a ponytail holder, some clips, and finally, her curling iron. She close to never curled her hair either, but it felt like a special occasion, though she didn't know why, and so she decided to do that with her hair. And then, wah-la, a few minutes later, her hair was curly and bouncy, just to her delight. A smile was on her face, and then she walked out of the bathroom, taking in her surroundings before going to the jewelry box she kept in her drawers.

Slipping the wooden box out of her bottom drawer, she opened it to reveal many sparkling items. The one that immediately caught her attention was the charming diamond bracelet that her deceased mother had given her when she turned fifteen. Captured by the sparkling beauty, she rose it up to the light, capturing the crystals, which in turn, created a dazzling rainbow on the wall. A calm smile overwhelmed her face as she slipped it on, and put in diamond earrings after it. In her own way, she felt more . . . secure now. And, she grabbed the black handbag as she walked towards her door, hoping that he wasn't here to pick her up.

Of course, with her luck, he was right there, suit and all, waiting for her.

"Oh, Hatsuharu, how kind," she chatted through clenched teeth, hoping that no one was looking at them. She looked down, and then one of her hands played with her curls.

"You look . . . nice," he muttered and then grabbed her hand, as if dragging her from her own room. Tohru, completely shocked that he'd do such a gesture to her, looked back upon her door, which was open for any stranger to be invited into. She growled at him, saying things that were rather not to be read, and then watched the woman that was across from her peer inside, and eventually shut the door, after evaluating the objects in the room. Thank god that woman wasn't a stealer. Giving the woman a thumbs up, Tohru allowed Haru to pull her all the way to his car.

_-_

"A little rushed, huh, Skippy?" she joked, and then looked through the window, her brown eyes gazing lazily at the street in front of her vision. The black top of the very long road was making her tired, and the only thing that kept her from falling asleep was the yellow stripes that appeared ever so often. The bright intensity of it shocking her out of her sleep induced coma state. She had noticed that Haru had not even tried to start a conversation with her the whole night, but she didn't really care at the moment, because his voice would probably just pull her into sleep anyway. His deep brown eyes were looking sternly out the window, as if he was scolding a child with his eyes, and she had no doubt that he could.

"Tohru, I want to say something," he muttered, his eyes not moving from the road, as a person who actually cared did. She snorted in a small way, and then looked over to the black and white haired man, her own umber eyes traveling over to him, peering at him through slightly narrowed eyes. She expected him to be quick when he spoke, like more stupid men when they talked about their emotions, or whatever was so important. "I don't know where to start, but I do want to start with, I'm really sorry. I know that I was stupid for leading you on and making you believe that I was someone whom I was not. But, even though I used Vincent for an alias, everything I did was on my own will. And I will keep it with me, as Hatsuharu, and not keep it locked away in the man I made myself out to be." His eyes were still trained on the road, as Tohru sighed and brushed a hand through her curls.

"I should be apologizing, Haru," she murmured, her brown eyes holding a sad look in them. "I drove you away because I was annoyed, nothing else really. I thought that I would be able to drive you away because you were really a Sohma, but I realize now that I drove you away because I was growing attached to you. I'm not afraid of commitment, but I'm afraid of heart break. And I knew that day that we were just fooling around, not really in love. And I was frightened, afraid that you were going to drive me away once you had your fill." She was muttering at the last part, running her fingers along the smooth glass as she did so. But she knew that he had heard her.

"Tohru," he breathed softly, and then smiled to himself, she saw his raising of lips and raised her eyebrows, "why don't we just skip dinner, and get dessert?" He was smiling, almost laughing. And she knew what he really wanted to do, but she wouldn't allow him to win her back that fast. A smirk curled her lips as she mulled over his question.

"Yeah," she smiled, and he nodded, about to turn when she grabbed his arm, "I was talking about ice cream, Haru." She laughed and then let go of his arm and he gave her a grin as he turned back to driving. "I'll have a vanilla," she spouted as they drove towards the ice cream, and he nodded absent mindedly. She had no doubt that he was thinking of inappropriate things. She still had her smirk on as they walked into the ice cream shop, almost forgetting that she was wearing a dress and diamonds, and he was wearing a suit. She giggled, a little out of character for her, and they ordered. She had noticed that the register girl was giving them strange looks and she smirked wider, freaking out the young girl.

Grabbing their ice cream, Tohru sat across from her supposed 'date' as they enjoyed the cold dishes they ordered together. Her vanilla was surprisingly good for a common ice-cream parlor, and enjoyed every bite of it. And as she neared the middle, as saw out of the corner of her eye that Haru was leaning forward, and she raised an eyebrow in wonder, he licked off a splatter of ice-cream on the corner of her mouth, and she blushed furiously. His eyes were a bit darker then usual, and he sat back in his seat, enjoying the ice cream while smirking furiously.

"Did it taste good, Haru? Are you sure you don't want more?" she spoke in a sadistic voice as she took a chunk of it out on her spoon and stuffed it into his mouth, a smirk crawling on her own face again. He frowned and then shook his head in distaste, and she cocked her head to the side, as if asking why he didn't like it.

"I like it much better when I'm licking it off of you," he whispered in a low voice, and Tohru chuckled, and then began to walk out of the parlor, tossing the ice cream dish in the garbage can on the way out. She winked at him and then opened the door, before laughing a little bit more, and speaking.

"Well, big boy, why don't we go back to your place? We can have a good time there, especially if you have any ice cream," she chuckled and then walked out, hips swaying as to make him follow. And sure enough, Haru was soon to follow, leaving the register lady a little taken aback. They were both very gorgeous people, and wearing such expensive clothing. She was really wondering if they were movie stars of something. But one thing stuck out in her mind the most, they were very weird.

_-_

Haru roughly grabbed her as they entered his room, her body pressed up against the nearest wall as soon as the door was shut and locked. A smirk was darkening his features, and she could see the lust that lounged a little to long within his predatory eyes. He starting on her neck, sucking the skin that his lips touched, and making marks as he trailed up to her chin, which he kissed across, and then he paused a little, before devouring her lips in a mind shattering kiss. His kisses were anything but sweet, his lust driving him over the edge as his kisses intensified.

"H-Haru," she whispered on his lips as they broke apart, both of them gasping for air. One of her legs was rapped around his waist, and her arms were on the back of her head, playing with the strands of hair that lay at the bottom of the mass he called his hair. She never wondered over the hair color, and now she could care less, as they stared into each others eyes, before the kissing started again.

Picking her up, they never broke - which seemed almost impossible - until they were inside of his room. They broke, Haru pushed her, and she gasped lightly as she landed among his sheets, which reeked of his smell. She smirked up at him, and he loomed over her, crawling upon the bed until he was on top of her. He put his head down to kiss her again, his hands traveling up her leg as he did so, his touch agonizingly slow. His fingers seemed to be butterflies roaming around her body, touching her everywhere and anywhere he could get his hands.

Tonight would be a night Tohru would defiantly not forget.

_-_

**Authoress Notes:** I think that everyone expected that. xD Well, this chapter went a little off topic, I have to admit. I also have to add, the next chapter is the last chapter, unless I make an epilouge, which I probaly will. Lol.

Thanks for reading, and please review,  
**Thea**.


	6. Saturday: Wake Up Sunshine

**Chapter Six  
****Saturday: Wake Up Sunshine, Lets Surprise the World**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Fruits Basker for the billionth time.

* * *

The sun's enticing light flooded the bed, making the room glow with a golden edge. 

"Mm, don't go," a murmur was heard from the sleeping woman on the bed, the warmth beside her keeping her peaceful. Her brown eyes did not open, but she felt the bed sink for a second as he sat up, and she knew that he was trying to leave the bed. She groped his side of the bed, capturing his arm before he could move any longer. "Haru . . ." she whined, pulling him down next to her, his eyes narrowed with amusement.

"Come on Tohru, don't you want me to get some coffee?" he murmured on her head as he lay down next to her, getting comfortable. His brown eyes traced her figure that was held back by the blanket. He lifted his warm fingers to her face, tracing her lips before going down and kissing them sweetly. She chuckled and then buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Are you sure, Tohru?" he asked, running a hand along her hair, loving the feel of the silky brown locks beneath his fingertips.

"Shut up and stay here, Haru," she scowled, her words melting into his neck. Her warm breath tickling the skin that lay there. He smiled, and then lay back down next to her, letting a hand roam down her arm, touching the sweet skin that lay there. He felt the Goosebumps meet his finger tips as he moved back up her arm, the hair on her arms standing on end. He smiled again, and then snuggled her closer, wondering when he was going to be allowed to get out of the bed.

"Tohru," he murmured softly, and then touched his lips to her forehead, not getting a response because she had drifted off again. Sighing, he released his grip from her waist, and got out of the bed, no whines taking him back. He smiled at the thought of this week, it was so crazy. But, they were together now, or were they? He shook his head tiredly and moved towards the kitchen, grabbing the coffee before dumping some into the maker. "Gah, I'm so tired," he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands.

Haru was sitting in the kitchen, sipping on the newly made coffee, when he began to recall each event of the week, and how it lead all the way up to this.

**Monday:** They meet, and he feels an odd connection, though he doesn't know what from. He also lies to her, tells her he's Vincent Cicly, this was just to get the job. And he purposely leaves his Pendant in the chair.

**Tuesday:** He bumps into her when he's getting into his car. She curses at him, not realizing who it is. But when she opens her eyes to look at him, she realizes that its her new worker and apologizes. It was kind of cute. . . He kisses her, though it was his other personality. She smacks him, he leaves. Then he comes in on her and Felix, and she's struggling. He's also struggling, struggling to keep from laughing. She eventually fights him off, and then yells at him for not helping. He chuckles a bit. She leaves the office, and tells him to take care for the rest of the day. He does so.

**Wednesday: **Tohru and himself, under the pressure of stress, try to relieve it with certain activities. He knows that she's enjoying it; he can tell it by the way she grinds into him, and deepens the kiss as the seconds go by. He likes it too, and he knows she can tell. They are disrupted by her brother. He has met her brother before, a long time ago. She tells him that he's her boyfriend, trying to get her brother off of her back. But in the process, she gets told about who he really is. She fires him.

**Thursday:** He has a fight with his ex-fiancée, and Tohru intervened right in time. He might have ripped Rin to shreds if she hadn't come right then. He tells her that he's sorry, suddenly ignoring Rin. And then he asks her out to dinner for Friday. She accepts, though she doesn't really look like she wants to go.

**Friday:** He meets her for dinner, they rush to the car. She confesses, as does he. They get ice cream instead. The attraction flares again as he licks a bit of ice cream off of her cheek. She laughs and says something that arouses his attention. They leave the ice cream shop, only to go to his place. A bit of foreplay, and then the real thing. Nothing really to describe it, except, amazing.

_-_

Tohru yawned, her brown eyes cracking open as she awoke from her deep slumber. She recalled the last few days, and a scowl met her lips. She knew that this week of her life had been both the worst and the best. It was crazy, yet amazing. And she loved it, even if it had her hurting and confused during the ride. She was happy now though, as she woke up, the sunshine flickering on her face, the bed covers ripped back on the side that the other human occupied. So he had already gotten up? She yawned again and then threw back the covers, walking into the kitchen, looking at Haru as she did.

"Hey," she whispered, and walked towards his counters, looking at the brewing coffee before reaching for the mug next to it. Her fingers fluttered over the cool ceramic glass, the phrase "_Hatsuharu Rocks the World_" written on it. A smirk flickered across her features as she poured the coffee into the mug. She walked over to him, her footsteps silent against the carpet that owned his floors. "Haru," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair, and his reaction was little to nothing, just a sigh.

"Hey, Sunshine, so you wake up," he laughed and then grabbed her fingers as they softly ran through his hair. He gave her hand a slow squeeze, before letting go. He heard her move to the side of his open chair, and glance at him before she sat down upon his lap, a smirk fitting against her lips. She leaned back, onto his chest, resting her head on his shoulder with grace.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed, her fingers tracing the sides of his face, warm flesh meeting warm flesh as she outlined the perfect features. "Haru, it's been a long week," she whispered softly, her eyes flickering towards him, brown meeting brown for a long moment before she broke away her eyes, looking out his window onto the streets below, watching the sun make its ascent. "We've been through a lot, even if it was only six days, its funny how fast some things can work," she laughed quietly, her fingers wrapping around her elbows.

"Mhm," he mumbled into her hair, his face nuzzling her neck gently. She was grinning all the while, and he knew it. His lips touched her milky skin, and she let out a soft gasp. Looking back at him, she noticed the playful look in his eyes. She smirked and then drew away from him, sipping her black coffee as she rose from her seat upon his lap. She trailed her fingers down his knee, and then glanced away, turning back to the sunrise. She was playing with him, he knew it. But it was a lot of fun to watch her scramble away from him at the last minute before he devoured her whole. A game of cat and mouse perhaps. His attention was drawn back to her, as he heard her begin to speak.

"Haru . . . You promise you'll stay with me right?" Tohru almost mumbled, her embarrassment shown because she hated feeling so vulnerable. She didn't see him, but he was nodding behind her. Then he rose, setting the coffee cup upon the table, and wrapping his arms around her waist, and a small smile of triumph whisked away her once embarrassed face. She laughed as he breathed into her neck and rocked her back and forth.

"Of course, Tohru," he breathed into her ear, and she slacked her shoulders with relaxation. Putting her own mug down on the table, she turned around to give him a peck on the lips before moving away from his grasp, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She ran a finger down his arm, and she could feel the goose bumps grow on his skin. A chuckle vibrated her throat and then she walked away, leaving Haru to glance after her swaying hips.

"Love you, Haru," she spoke aloud as she entered his room, and he followed in pursuit. Glancing down at her form as she laid herself on the bed, and he pounced on her form, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Love you too, Sunshine," he snickered, and she pulled him into a kiss, her teeth biting into his bottom lip playfully.

"You'll pay for that."

And Hatsuharu couldn't help but think as he trailed kisses down her flesh, that he loved her so much, and that her punishment was going to be wonderful. He shivered as he thought of all the things that they would do together. And then their lips met again, and he lost himself in her touches.

_-_

And somewhere in the city, Shigure was typing away furiously at his key board, a smile fogging his features. He was correct; he had known it all along! The book would be perfect, just perfect.

"And as they watched the sunrise together, they whispered their separate "I Love Yous", before both going back into the bedroom. In the end, Terra and Harry were perfect together, fit like two missing puzzle pieces. And as they crawled on each other in the bedroom, they knew that a new chapter of their lives was beginning."

Shigure drawled out, and then typed the perfect ending words at the bottom of the page before taking out the paper and settling on top of his big pile of a manuscript. It was the week that Tohru and Haru had just endured, only with more drama and romance. Proud that it was his first time getting a manuscript done so quickly, Shigure shuffled away for morning tea. And the last paper proudly read on the bottom of it,

"And everyone lived happily ever after. The End."

_-_

**Authoress Notes:** Thats it. Jinxed: the Life of Tohru Honda, is completed now 11:16, July 1st 2007. Thanks all of my reviewers for reading! And, I'll be writing a one-shot about this story, set in the future. Thanks again for reading, and remember to give me a final review for this fanfiction!

A little sad,  
**Thea**.


End file.
